


We're together!

by Zephinne



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, because I absolutely love drawing school uniforms :3, free!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephinne/pseuds/Zephinne





	We're together!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dominodamsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominodamsel/gifts).



I hope you like it! Merry HaruRinHaru Christmas <3

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=96m3dg)


End file.
